


distance puts a little time between us

by seonni (honeydewmilk)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewmilk/pseuds/seonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something endearing about the way Howon can be so possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance puts a little time between us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Infinite's concert tomorrow and here's a celebratory fic. Also because the lack of bottom!Hoya (or WooYa in general) is v sad.

There's something endearing about the way Howon can be so possessive. The way he delves his tongue deeper into kisses, or the way he grips Woohyun's hips tightly and pulls to meet his own. The way he licks into Woohyun's mouth with practice ease has the elder gasping between kisses. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth as he grinds their hips together and Woohyun lets out a whine.

"Can we at least do this in the bedroom?" Woohyun manages to get out when he suddenly remembers that they're still in the kitchen. It's been a long day for both of them, a long week actually. They're usually busy with work, and always too tired to do anything at night other than have dinner and sleep and repeat their days again.

It's Friday, and Fridays usually mean time together and Howon never fails to jump at the opportunity. A nice dinner, Howon insisted on cooking this time and a few glasses of wine have them slightly buzzed. It's weird how they can be so domestic one second and the next Howon has Woohyun caged against the kitchen counter, lips hungrily meeting his.

Howon yanks Woohyun's dress shirt a little too harshly and the first two buttons pop off as he leads them both to their shared bedroom. Woohyun doesn't complain about the buttons, he can't complain, not with Howon's tongue shoved into his mouth, licking and sucking needily. Howon works on the buttons as hastily as he could, trying not to cause anymore damage to the shirt because he knows Woohyun will be pissy about it later. Woohyun finds himself being backed down the hallway until they're finally in their shared bedroom, the back of his knees hitting the bed and he lands on the bed with a soft _oof_.

With a frustrated sigh, Howon pulls the elder's shirt off, then his own, then the rest of their clothes, tossing it with the rest of the pile on the floor. Howon climbs on top of him, straddling either sides of the elder's hips, they're both naked and it's just muscle memory at this point. Howon's hands carding through Woohyun's hair and he kisses him with the same intensity as he's done all evening. Woohyun's hands finding their place against Howon's hips, pulling the man down so their cocks are flushed against each other. Howon takes this opportunity to grind his hips until they're both hard and leaking. He takes their cocks into his hand, stroking slowly, and Woohyun wants to buck up telling Howon to _hurry_.

Of course Howon doesn't hurry, he removes his hand and begins kissing down the elder's neck, down his collarbone where he licks and sucks and delves deep to leave a mark in the dip of his collarbone. Woohyun doesn't mind it when Howon leaves hickeys on his body, just as long as they're not visible and it's not like Woohyun wore anything but button ups to work anyways.

Howon moves to his kiss down his chest, stopping at his nipples to give a light flick with his tongue and a knuckle brushes the other one and Woohyun's breath hitches. Howon lets out a chuckle before kissing his way down hard stomach muscle and and stopping to graze his teeth over Woohyun's hip bone. He tilts his head, cheek rubbing against Woohyun's cock and Woohyun shoots him a glare.

Howon mouths at the underside of his cock, lips barely grazing and it's so gentle compared to the way Howon kisses that Woohyun doesn't think this is the same man that was pinning him against the kitchen counter not too long ago. He gives a tentative lick against the head and Woohyun moves a hand to the back of his head, fingers scratching lightly against his scalp.

"Tease." He breathes and Howon takes this as sign to wrap a hand at the base and licks the pre-cum off. He takes the head in between his lips, hesitantly, as if he doesn't know what he's doing. But he does, Woohyun knows Howon knows how to give good head, if any past indications were evident enough. Howon knows where to tease, he knows how hard to suck, he knows when to pull back when Woohyun's close.

He glances at Woohyun, eyes hooded, eyebrows knotted in concentration as his lips stretch over Woohyun's cock, sucking him in inch by inch. He moves down until his lips meet the hand curled around the base before pulling back up, twisting his wrist and stroking upwards a few times and then repeating. Howon finally moves the hand wrapped around the base and places both his hands onto Woohyun's hips when he takes him in fully. Woohyun lets out a groan, head lolling back and fingers gripping Howon's hair harshly. He wants to thrust up when his cock hits the back of the younger's throat but Howon's hands keep his hips down.

"God," Woohyun keens, fingers brushing Howon's fallen bangs and the look Howon gives him — "You're so hot."

Howon replies with an acknowledging moan, mouth obviously too busy to say anything. He bobs his head, once, twice, three times and pulls away when he feels the grip against his hair tighten.

"I was so close." Woohyun whines.

"I know," Howon smirks, tongue darting out to lick his lips, "I'm not done with you yet."

Howon moves to lean over to the nightstand, shuffling through various items before he finds the lube. He coats his own fingers and he's facing the headboard now, away from Woohyun. He bends over, his other hand finding leverage on the headboard, his knees spread apart and his other hand reaching behind. He teases himself with a finger, slowly rubbing circles against his own entrance and Woohyun knows it's for show.

_Tease._

Woohyun doesn't do much other than sit there, watching Howon slip a finger into himself. Woohyun palms himself when Howon begins moving the finger, and then a second finger joins the first and Howon lets out soft sigh. He works himself open, slow and deliberate, making sure he has Woohyun holding his breath. He turns his head just the slightest, peering over his own shoulder, meeting the elder's gaze when he works a third finger in. It's even slower this time, and it takes Woohyun all his will power not to take Howon right this second the way the younger is presenting his ass to him.

As much as Woohyun admired Howon's ass, his thighs look just as good. Woohyun loved taking every chance to leave marks on the younger's thighs, kissing bruises onto the inner portion, and biting the surface. It's a good look on him, pale skin, contrasted by red and darkening spots. Maybe one day he'll take time to fuck between the younger man's thighs, feeling the way they flex and strain to be kept together. It'll probably frustrate Howon, make him want more than Woohyun rutting between his thighs.

If anything, Woohyun loves to have his boyfriend whining and pleading for more. He had never expected that Howon can be so submissive yet so dominant at the same time. Pulling and pushing for what he wants, and then just melting under Woohyun's touch. 

Woohyun moves to kneel behind Howon, hand slipping between is thighs. He smooths over the flesh, it's surprisingly soft and Howon lets out a surprised gasp, fingers stopped mid thrust.

"You're so sensitive here," Woohyun muses, hands still stroking the inside of Howon's thigh. He moves his other hand to pull Howon's hand away from his ass and Howon glares at him over his shoulder. 

"What gives—" Howon starts only to stutter to a stop when Woohyun presses slicked fingers against his entrance.

"You were taking too long." Woohyun moves his fingers just as slowly as Howon was doing to himself, working him open with sure but slow thrusts that has Howon gasping. Howon's other hand clambers against the headboard, both hands finding leverage on the polished wood.

"Tease." Howon grits out.

"Oh, I'm the tease?" Woohyun removes his fingers, eliciting a whine from the younger. He gives his ass a resounding slap, not too hard, but hard enough for Howon to gape a silent _oh_. Howon has never minded a few light spanks, but they've never confronted each other on furthering it. They were pretty vanilla with their sex, Howon preferred it rough and Woohyun didn't mind. There's something so, so, sweet about having slow, gentle sex that they've never left that option out when they have the time. 

Woohyun slicks himself liberally with lube before positioning himself against the younger's entrance. Woohyun knows Howon's holding his breath, he does it all the time, probably a nervous habit. He teases Howon's entrance enough to have the younger pushing back eagerly and it's a few rubs until he finally breaches in. Howon lets out a sigh, almost relieved.

Woohyun always takes it slow at first, he doesn't want to hurt Howon, but he also likes being a major tease. Woohyun's thrusts are slow and rhythmic and he feels so coiled up with the way Woohyun brushes his prostate and then withdrawing to shallower thrusts. Howon rolls his hips back, wanting it faster, harder, anything.

"That's right, baby," Woohyun's thrusts slow, "Fuck yourself back onto me." Howon doesn't waste time, he forces himself back, harder each time until he lets out a silent cry.

"Look at you, all spread out for me," Woohyun says, admiring the way Howon's stretched out for him. "Taking me in so easily." He's so tight, so hot, it's almost maddening. Woohyun regrets being so deliberate with Howon so he bucks forward, meeting Howon's thrusts. 

He wants to see Howon completely wrecked so he picks up the pace, it's still steady, he's still moving in an even rhythm but he finally has Howon cursing and incoherent.

"You like this, right? You like it rough." Howon only lets out a broken whine, "You like being so assertive, so dominant," Woohyun runs a hand through Howon's hair and tugs, "but really, you just like to be pushed onto all fours, fucked raw and hard."

"Fuck," Howon wants to touch himself, but his arms are straining to keep himself up. He moves his hands from the headboard to brace a pillow. His back archs and he swears the angle changes with the way his moans become erratic. He doesn't really know but it feels _too good, so fucking good._

Woohyun's thrusting hard enough to rattle the bed frame, headboard banging against the wall, and the mattress creaks. Woohyun's expecting a complaint from their neighbours and a warning from their landlord tomorrow.

"Baby, you're so good to me." Woohyun's got Howon seeing stars at this point. Howon lets out a broken sob into the pillow in response. It doesn't help that all this dirty talk has him so incredibly turned on that his legs are shaking.

Woohyun feels Howon's body quiver and tighten. Woohyun gives Howon's cock a few pumps.

"I'm—" Howon manages to start but he comes moaning Woohyun's name.

Woohyun comes after a few more thrusts, filling Howon hotly and he swears Howon secretly likes it when Woohyun comes inside him. Woohyun runs a hand between Howon's thighs, smearing the come that's trickled down. 

Howon rolls onto his back, scrunching his face at the way his muscles ache and the sheets sticking to his sweaty body. He's worn out, after a long day at work followed by sex (and dinner) a shower is definitely a must at this point.

"Shower?" 

"In a few minutes." Howon groans, pulling Woohyun to lie next to him. Woohyun enjoys cuddles when their sheets and bodies aren't so dirtied. Laundry seems like a good idea and it's at times like these that Woohyun muses that _god, we're so domestic_.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sjjk.tumblr.com/) | [writing blog](http://seonni.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ](https://twitter.com/circlesdreams) | [listography](http://listography.com/seonni)


End file.
